deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Lara Croft
Batman vs Lara Croft is an Adopted What if? Death Battle, this is EmperorDedede 6th Death Battle featuring Batman from DC Comics and Lara Croft from Tomb Raider '' Bat Raider (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede V2 When your parents die you become a badass with a lot of weapons (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede BatFleckStomps.jpg|Jioto576 What-if Death Battle Batman vs. Lara Croft.jpg|Venage237 Orphans with money by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Batman VS Lara Croft Fanon Thumbnail .jpeg|DeathBattleDude Description ''Season 1 Episode 5! '''DC Comics '''VS '''Tomb Raider'! This two started being orphans without fathers... but now they are badasses with a lot of weapons and gadgets! But wich Millonarie Orphan heroes will come out of the top?'' Interlude Escargoon: Parents, something that is needed in the childhood of any child. Dedede: Or the parents can die ''in a horrible accident with guns ''and leave their children with a big fortune, and the child can use it to fight crime or to seek treasures. Escargoon: Bruce Wayne, the Batman. Batman Intro (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Batman (VS Lara Croft) Introduction .jpeg|DeathBattleDude Dedede: And Lara Croft, the sexy Tomb Raider, he's Escargoon and I'm Dedede. Lara Croft Intro (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Lara Croft (VS Batman) Introduction .jpeg|DeathBattleDude Escargoon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Batman Forever in DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Batman 1989 Theme by Danny Elfman*) 'Background' *Real Name: Bruce Wayne *Height: 1.9 m *Weight: 95.3 kg *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *The Goddamm Batman *Has had 23 Girlfriends, kissed 60 Womans *The "Hero" with more sidekicks *The Edgeman Escargoon: Gotham City, the city with most criminals in America, but a hero protect this city from the shadows, this hero is known as-'' '''Dedede: Yeah yeah, Batman, I think everyone knows his history.' Escargoon: Anyways we have to talk about it, it's our job! Dedede: Agh!... Fine... I guess. Escargoon: After witnessing the murder of his parents as a kid, Bruce Wayne swore revenge in front of his grave, to make Gotham's crime disappear. Dedede: But funnily he created more criminals than before, a lot of criminals... Escargoon: Bruce trained for long years, and when he returned to Gotham seven years later, he dressed like a Bat to strike fear in the heart of the criminals. He started to fight the crime of the city with the help of his butler Alfred, known by the name of "Batman". [https://youtu.be/sPCIB7OGLjg?t=17s Batman:'' I'm Batman.] '''Dedede: And now you are going to possibly ask, "Why a Bat?", well, when he fell into the pit outside the Wayne Manor, Bruce got attacked by a lot of Bats, although I prefer the Batman Forever's version, where he finds a Man-Bat, but sadly the scene where Bruce find again Man-Bat when he was an adult got deleted :(' Escargoon: Batman then saved the city from a lot of deadly threats like The Joker, Ra's al Ghul, Deathstroke, Bane, etc. Dedede: And also a lot of crazy and whacky villains like Gunter, Coin Man, Jim Carrey, A Mermaid Man villain, and fucking Condiment King. 'Skills and Gadgets' *'Skills' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics **Knowns 127 martial arts **Master of Stealth **Genius Intellect **Expert Detective **Master Escapist **Expert Marksman **Telepathic Resistance v6TvaMK.jpg|Master Martial Artist s9AKCyz.jpg|Master of Stealth batman-vs-the-punisher-who-wins.jpg|Genius Intellect capullo_batman.jpg|Master Detective UAUHkpN.jpg|Master Escapist MNaSy7N.jpg|Expert Marksman CXNz7Tn.jpg|Willpower and Telepathic Resistance dcyll93-6e7d1857-1ea2-4ef4-888d-e562a71f5f64.png|Laser Cutter Escargoon: Bruce has mastered all forms of physical combat, including 127 different types of martial arts, and also techniques of the League of Assasins, without those even noticed of it. Dedede: Due to his training as a ninja, Bruce became an expert on stealth, being able to sneak into places full of security like Arkham Asylum, though, the security of that place isn't the best anyway, damn, he even infiltrated in Area 51 and IN THE GODDAMM AREA 52! Escargoon: Along with Lex Luthor and (possibly) The Riddler he is one of the smartest people on Earth, his IQ also should be over 200. He is smart enough to create his own Lazarus Pit, gained several degrees at the age of 25, solved every of Edward's riddles, etc. Dedede: He is also a great detective, like, why he would be called "World's Greatest Detective" if not? Anyways, he is able to guess things like how the Green Lantern Rings work, even when he was a kid he find the location of the Court of Owls. Escargoon: Batman got trained by Zatara to be a great escapist, he has escaped from place like Arkham and Riddler's Impossible-to-escape room, he also has been stated to be the second best escapist of the planet, only behind Mr. Miracle. Dedede: Bats is also an Expert Marksman, and rarely misses a shot, he is also second to guys like Green Arrow and Deadshot, and the latter is literally "The man who never fails a shot", but Batman does always aboid this dude attacks so good game. Escargoon: Due to his determination, Batman is considered to be a force to be extremely formidable, being able to resist from dangerous toxins like the Fear and Joker's Toxins, and telepathic attacks from characters like Manchester Black and Martian Manhunter. Dedede: Damm, even Hal Jordan, one of the best Green Lanterns ever said that Bruce's willpower was something a Lantern could envy, we can say that the Lantern was ''green ''of envy. Escargoon: Really, like REALLY bad... *'Gadgets' **The Batsuit **Utility Belt **Batarangs ***Explosive Batarangs ***Electric Batarangs ***Sonic Batarangs ***Remote Control Batarang ***Taserang **Detective Vision **Grappling Hook **Laser Cutter **Bolas **Smoke Pellets **Bat Caller **Flashbangs **Freeze Capsules **Hardening Foam Capsules **Shark Repellent Bat Spray **KO Gas Grenades **KO Darts batman-arkhamknight-batsuitrender.png|The Batsuit batman-utility-belt-display.jpg|Utility Belt 2147788-batrang1.jpg|Batarangs dcy4zih-a5688085-65d9-41e5-9cb8-afd3e86b1a20.png|Explosive Batarangs electric_batarangs_by_grinderkiller1_dcyffts-pre.jpg|Electric Batarangs d6da35cae1cc5be1059cbb87cac0ff67.jpg|Sonic Batarangs 227RemoteControlBatarang.png|Remote Control Batarang Dcyfeef-92d1c61e-f86d-4cac-9695-3feafb824897.png|Taserang Ark_mans908650.jpg|Detective Vision AC_Batclaw.jpg|Grappling Hook Escargoon: Now going onto his gadgets and equipment, Bruce has acces to the Batsuit, a bulletproof armor made of a triple-weave kevlar, the same metal that the anti-bullets suits are made, the Batsuit also includes the Cowl that enhances both of Bat's sight and hearing and the Gaunlets, where Bruce can throw KO Gas, fire a miniature rocket, electrified them and cut metal with the blade of his gaunlets, he also stopped a slice the blade of Deathstroke, who was able to cut a Jet Plane with that Blade. Dedede: Also have his iconic Utility Belt, which holds over 140 gadgets caches, can let out a 50,000 electrical charge, more KO Gas, a First aid kit if Batman requires healing and a Hypersonic strong enough to stagger the freaking Superman, I remember that in either BvS or JL movie those hypersonics were able to create 300 Decibel, Bats can also use his Batarangs, that are basically little boomerangs with Bat form. Escargoon: The Batarangs also have several variants, like the explosive batarangs which explode (obviously) upon contact or have a timer, Electric Batarangs which shock upon contact and has an output of 10,000 volts at the very least, Sonic Batarangs which sent out a high-pitched wailing sound, the Remote Crontol Batarang that Batman can control manually when it's released and the Taserang, wich is basically like the Electric ones but this has a string that wrapped in a particular part of the body. Dedede: *Using Bat's Cowl* Batman also uses a special vision called Detective Mode/Vision, which allows Bats to see through walls, detect objects and people, and see their bones! Let's see... (*Dedede uses the Detective Vision on Escargoon and instantly got scared*) Dedede: AH! NO SKELETON! Escargoon: Obviously Majesty, just like a lot of the people in this kingdom... Dedede:... Oh! Yeah... I almost forgot... But what about me... I'll be back Escargoon, I'm going to use the Detective Mode in a mirror! (*Dedede go away while Escargoon sighed*) Escargoon: Agh, well, I think I will continue myself... again... The Grappling Hook or Batclaw can be used to acces to high places, or to bring objects or people to Bruce. (*Dedede enters in the room*) Dedede: Yep, I have bones, what did I missed? Escargoon: *Takes out the Grappling Hook* I explained how to use th-'' '''Dedede: WHOA! ''*Grabs the gun* Cool! Let me use this! *Dedede's uses the gun, bringing a Laser Cutter to his hand* Oh I'll explain this one, the Laser Cutter can cut throught walls and cars, and even really durable metal bodies, like Amazo's, let's test it!' ''(*Dedede starts playing with the Laser Cutter as if it were a laser pointer, destroying and cutting several things of the room*) 'Extra' *Credit for some of Bat's Gadgets and Feats goes to grinderkiller1 Lara Croft Raids into DEATH BATTLE! (How many times the pun of Lara's Preview It's going to be used? lol) Intermission Batman VS Lara Croft Fanon Intermission .jpeg|DeathBattleDude DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Batman (VS Lara Croft) Fanon Winner .jpeg|If Batman Wins (DeathBattleDude) Lara Croft (VS Batman) Fanon Winner .jpeg|If Lara Wins (DeathBattleDude) Advantages & Disvantages Next Time Original Track Trivia *The connection between Batman and Lara are that they are both orphans heroes of very rich families with a lot of skills and gadgets. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:EmperorDedede Category:EmperorDedede Season 1 Category:Death Battles with Music